catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Moonpool/Archive 1
Archives for February 10 and 17. February 10th All Medicine Cat Chat Lilymist: They're always late... -mutter- Cloudpoppy: Remember that medicine cats don't share rivalry. Robinsong: Hurry up, for StarClan's Sake, Blacksong! Midnightpelt: Give her time. She'll be here. Strawberrypaw: Hi, I'm Cocoafoot's new apprentice... Blacksong: -pads in- I'm here! Poppypaw: Hello!(broke finger! don't be mad!) Cinder: -pads in- Hello, er, I'm Cinder, BloodClan's medicine cat apprentice. My Clan doesn't believe in StarClan, but I do. Blacksong: -studies Cinder- And what can we do for you. (Aw, I'm sorry to here that! You OK?) (me fine!^^ Basketball...Grr)Poppypaw: Hello Cinder! Nice to have you here! My names Poppypaw. Robinsong: Finally! Cloudpoppy: Try to show more respect towards your mentor, Robinsong. Cocoafoot: Don't get too far ahead, Strawberrypaw. -looks worried- Silverleaf: Oh, Cocoafoot, she'll be fine. Trust her more. Pepperpaw: My first time sharing tongues with StarClan! What if they reject me? Poppypaw: They hardly reject anyone! Strawberrypaw: It's ok, Pepperpaw. It's my first time too. Cinder: Do you think... I could share tongues with StarClan as well? I tracked you here; my mentor, Moss, doesn't believe in StarClan, but I think it's an important part of being a medicine cat. Blacksong: Yes, Robinsong, more respect would be nice. Poppypaw: I try not to show it but its my first time too! Robinsong: Fine....sorry, I just ate a giant fish, and had a lot of energy. Poppypaw: Are we all here? Blacksong: -shakes head- We're missing quite a few cats. (IDK is hawkey a MC?) (yes) Songcloud: I am, but I'm not sure where my mentor is. Lilymist: -shrugs- Let's just get on with it, then. (By the way guys, from now on you're in charge of your own RPer's dreams. Too much work for me. xP) -pads to Moonpool and laps- Poppypaw:-Does same- Silverleaf: -does same- Robinsong: -does same- Cloudpoppy: -does same- Pepperpaw: -does same- Songcloud: -does same- Cocoafoot: -does same- -Poppypaw wakes up-Poppypaw: Ahh!!! Cinder: -stares at Poppypaw- ...Are you alright? Poppypaw: Strange dream...well scary dream-looks worried- Moss: Cinder! There you are! I've been so worried. If you want to believe in StarClan, tell me. I'll give them a chance, but will they accept me? Cinder: Moss! I'm sure they'll accept you. Thank you for giving them a chance. -looks at paws- Are you mad at me for going away without telling you? Are Tiger and Icedrop mad? Moss: Well, I'm not mad at all. Secretly, I'm proud of you for going. But Tiger and Icedrop, that is a different story, but I'll convince him. Cinder: -nods- Okay, just go down to that pool - it's called the Moonpool - and drink from it. StarClan will come. (Maple just make another section) Cinder: Moss, did they come? They came to me. Moss: They came to me too. I'm sure the Clan will accept it - I hope... Cinder: Let's go back to camp. -looks worried- What will we tell Tiger? Moss: Not sure. We'll figure that out once we get to camp. Sunblaze: *leaps in* Sorry I'm late! One of the apprentices treaded on a thorn. Is there any information I need to know? Cloudpoppy of ThunderClan Darkwing: Hello, little one. Cloudpoppy: I haven't felt the earth quake yet. Two moons? Darkwing: Do not forget that message. After that, all will be destroyed. Cloudpoppy: All? Including camp? Cloudpoppy: -wakes up- Midnightpelt of ThunderClan Poppypaw of Thunderclan Hawkclaw:Poppypaw... Poppypaw: Who are you! Skyheart: Don't be afraid... I'm Skyheart and this is my mate Hawkclaw. Poppypaw: What do you want? Hawkclaw: Our daughter is on the erge of death. Poppypaw: Who's your kit? Skyheart: Echowave... Poppypaw: What can i do? Hawkclaw: We know a cure you must find...-Fads away- Poppypaw: Wait! Don't leave me!-Wakes up-Ahh! Blacksong of RiverClan Robinsong of RiverClan Blackcloud: Hello there. Robinsong: Blackcloud! Is there something wrong? Blackcloud: The Earth will quake and water will crash. (tidal wave in background) Robinsong: -looks horrified- What will happen to camp? Blackcloud: -Fades away- Robinsong: -wakes up- Lilymist of ShadowClan Goldenshine of ShadowClan Silverleaf of SkyClan Cloudstar: Remember that message I gave you two moons ago? Silverleaf: Yes I do. Cloudstar: Good. I'm not sure when it will happen, but I know it will happen very soon. Silverleaf: -wakes up- Pepperpaw of SkyClan Cloudstar: Is it your first time at the Moonpool, young one? Pepperpaw: W-h-h-o are y-ou? Cloudstar: I'm Cloudstar. But you still haven't answered my question. Pepperpaw: Y-es, it is. Cloudstar: I see. Anyway, I won't make you worry, then. I'll make your mentor instead! Pepperpaw: -wakes up- Sunblaze of WindClan Songcloud of WindClan Barkface: -muttering- Why oh why do I need to do this pest's dream? Why not Kestrelflight? Songcloud: And what's wrong with me? Barkface: Forgot you could hear. Sorry. Anyway, prepare for a quake. Songcloud: -Wakes up- That was the shortest dream I've ever had! Cocoafoot of DarkClan Strawberrypaw of DarkClan Moss of BloodClan Yellowfang: Hello. Your Clan does not believe in StarClan, do they? Moss: No. But now that I've seen you, yes, I do believe. Yellowfang: Good. Keep faith. Moss: -wakes up- Cinder of BloodClan Cinderpelt: -purrs- Cinder, welcome to the ways of a medicine cat. Cinder: I'm nervous... what if the rest of BloodClan refuse to believe in StarClan? Cinderpelt: Have faith, little one. -vanishes- Cinder: -wakes up, and runs over to Moss- February 17th All medicine cat chat Cloudpoppy: Where's Lilymist? She is normally here already. Poppypaw: Oh Boy! I wonder if i get my MC name! Cloudpoppy: You will. I, Cloudpoppy, medicine cat of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help she will serve her Clan for many moons. Poppypaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan, and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life? Leopardpaw-*pads in then glares* Poppypaw: I do Leopardpaw- (should we do this on the IRC? If so / join #wikia-moonpool) (I think we should) Flameshine: Flameshine padded up beside the glistening pool, reflecting the shining stars. She blinked in awe, then bent down, and lapped at the icy water. She then curled up, and fell asleep. Flameshine blinked open her eyes, and found herself at Silverfalls. All was quiet. "Ravenstar?" she called nerveously. "Are you there?" Ravenstar walked up to her, a mouse dangling from her jaws. She set it down and purred. "Hello, Flameshine," she meowed. Flameshine: "Ravenstar!" Flameshine's eyes widened as she saw her former leader. She padded up to Ravenstar, her gaze nerveous. "Ravenstar, why did you pick Firestar as your deputy before you died? I'm glad now that he's leader, he's a wonderful leader! But, I'm just worried that you don't trust me..... ''(Hey blue, Flameshine came here before you explained the whole situation to me :)) Ravenstar shook her head, her eyes filled with sadness. "I did it for the good of ThunderClan. I would have trusted you with my life, but Firestar has no enemies outside of the Clan. He won't go picking fights. Not that you would," she added. "But RiverClan and WindClan, well, they don't think of you as their favorite cat." She sighed. "But now I regret making Firestar leader. Too much bloodshed." Ravenstar closed her eyes. ''"With fire in lead, the earth shall be burned, And abuse the power it had not earned. A hero for a journey, you must send, but who will fail to save what matters most, in the end." In a flash of light, Ravenstar was gone. (Wow, that took a long time to think of ryhming words. xD Btw, after you answer that, go to #wikia-moonpool. Medicine cat meeting.) Flameshine: Flameshine gasped, and woke up. She just sat there for a moment, her orange tabby pelt shivering. "What did that mean?" she wondered. She gazed up at the glistening stars. "Oh Ravenstar, I have a feeling something bad is going to happen because of Firestar's leadership. But am I right to feel this way?" Flameshine sighed. She got up, and padded back to camp. ---- Firestar: '''Firestar padded up to the little sparkling pool and blinked his eyes, He bent down and lapped up the icy water, it tasted like silver moonlight. He opened his eyes and he was standindg in the Misty Glade. "Hawkfire? He called with a confident tone. "Are you there? I need to speak with you." Firestar blinked his eyes and called out again. "Anyone?" "I am always here, if you need me," said Lightstar, padding up. Streampelt: Me to. And as you my know, Echowave had a mysterios dream about you... " A hawk will Echo through the forest, making the fire burn down." Streampelt: Don't forget that. ''Firestar: "I wont Streampelt. But im worried there are many cats who think my leadership is wrong. I think they think with me leading ThunderClan there will be to much bloodshed, but I have no desire to shed any blood unless its needed." *Closes eyes* "Is my leadership going to be full of bloodshed?"'' Streampelt: Well that depends if you have a bad addatude that will affect bloodshed. ''Firestar: '"I don't have a bad attitude that will cause or affect bloodshed. That is why I am worried. If only I could speak to Ravenstar about it." (Terrible speller!:D) Streampelt: I wish i knew where Ravenstar is... Category:Content